Ranma Saotome (Continuum-87958714)
Ranma Saotome is a Konohagakure Tokubetsu Jōnin from the Land of Iron. He is also one of the Legendary Sannin a title inherited from the previous three Background Ranma’s history can be found in It’s the shinobi life for us. Personality Rumiko Takahashi herself has described Ranma's personality as a mixture of nice, clean-cut, frank, energetic, indecisive, stubborn, picky, stingy and sly,[3] and has stated that she finds flawless characters rather boring.[4] Under normal circumstances, he is fairly carefree and generally friendly to those around him. However, he also lacks experience in social situations and frequently speaks and acts without considering the consequences, or the feelings of others. He sometimes insults people by gloating about inflated perceptions of his prowess, or taunting them about their perceived flaws. For instance, he once boasted that his female form had a larger bust than Akane, despite that she was happy about her own growing bosom. He frequently insults the areas his fiancée has complexes about, by calling her an over-muscled, overweight, un-cute, clumsy, macho jock tomboy with poisonous cooking skills. Ranma has also given other people insulting nicknames, with shifting degrees of justification, for example calling Cologne "old hag" or "old ghoul", Happosai "old freak" or "old lech", Ryoga "clueless moron" or "sucker", Nabiki "heartless bitch", or Pantyhose Taro"pantyhose guy". For this same reason, it is relatively easy to embarrass him. When faced with such a situation, he can freeze up or verbally lash out when found in highly incriminating 'amorous' positions. Nabiki has sometimes taken advantage of Ranma's lack of finesse and weak defenses against crying or emotional girls, manipulating him and various situations to her own advantage. While he occasionally blames others for his problems, Ranma has sporadically taken responsibility for matters not mainly his fault, such as when Akane's hair was accidentally chopped off during his first fight with Ryoga, or trying to soothe Ukyo'srage at being left behind. He takes great pride in his prowess as a martial artist and occasionally brags about it. Although he frequently has the skills to back it up, his overconfidence can also lead to trouble. Ranma tends to rely on direct tactics and planning, but he is adept at learning from his mistakes in a fight and generally takes advantage of an opponent's weaknesses during a later encounter. He will not back down from a challenge during very serious situations, or when his pride has been wounded, even if he is completely outmatched and unsure of how to overcome an opponent. Despite this, he will apparently refuse a match if he considers the opponent to be too ridiculous, given that female Ranma tried to withdraw when set up to fight the monkey Sanae in "martial arts tea ceremony". Apparently Ranma takes pride in his strength, skills and basically being a man, while in female form she takes pride in her beauty, but still takes her pride as a martial artist seriously. His pride recurrently results in him being unable to accept defeat, and becoming preoccupied with trying to win the next skirmish against his foe. He also has a prominent petty side to his character which manifests itself in these situations. If he's repeatedly defeated, humbled or otherwise feels humiliated, he takes it personally, howling statements of revenge at the moon or even crying on the floor. He will frequently stoop to trickery or cheating in the rematch. Among many examples, he couldn't stand seeing Akane become more powerful through the use of super-strength soba. Nabiki and Kasumiboth observed that he held a big grudge after she turned back to normal, which he satisfied through gloating while repeatedly defeating her in arm-wrestling. He was also willing to 'feign' love for her strictly to get rid of a similarly enhancing sentient battle-dougi, in part because he couldn't stand the thought of her being more skilled than him, and also because it was a severe nuisance that was literally coming between them between them. He frequently uses insults, violence, or harebrained schemes when dealing with those who upset him, usually worsening the problem instead of solving it. But while his cunning generally lacks finesse, he generally makes an effort to try to avoid conflict through the use of disguises, trickery, and theatrics. Sometimes, he has attempted to use reasoning and diplomacy, to no avail. On one occasion, Ranma even set up a play in an effort to convince Happosai to change Taro's name. He has also attempted to haggle with Nabiki, clumsily tried to make her lose her eternal self-control by sifting through her room for potentially embarrassing letters, or feigned love for her, Shampoo, Ryoga, Tsubasa, and Akane under certain odd or extreme circumstances. However, his straightforward schemes and sleight-of-hand are usually effortlessly countered by more devious characters such as Nabiki, Cologne, Shampoo or Taro. Perhaps most prominently, he routinely uses his shapely female form, combined with a fabricated innocent persona, to convince hormonal boys to treat him to food, or buy something he is attempting to sell. Ranma also does this to set up simple traps for Happosai or as part of schemes to fool, make fun of, or play with Ryoga's feelings. On several occasions, he has stated that he sees it as a martial artists' duty to protect normal people from monsters, the supernatural and similar threats, and has saved bystanders in danger of getting hurt. He has protected all of his fiancees at different times, with one of the best examples being when he saved Akane from the hungry Yamata no Orochi, although she returned the favor, and has saved or helped him a comparable number of times. He's even rescued enemies, such as Herb, who was trying to kill him. Ranma apparently has limited respect for suspicious or obnoxious authority figures, such as his father, his teacher Hinako Ninomiya, or Principal Kuno. He is rather irresponsible, and usually doesn't display much interest in academics. He often skips school, flouts the regulations when he does attend, and otherwise dodges situations that don't involve martial arts or his personal interests. Other examples include juggling his various paramours and fighting tooth and nail against Hinako's attempts to give him private tutoring in English. His willingness to fight back against the Principal seems to have gained him some respect from his schoolmates, but they have also stated a certain contempt due to his shamelessness and weird condition. He also a low tolerance for people who try to steal from him, manipulate him, or otherwise treat him very badly, such as Nabiki or Happosai. He generally considers Kuno, Shampoo and Kodachi to be annoying pests. At the same time, he can also be very forgiving and usually doesn't seem to stay mad for very long. For instance, despite that Herb severely tormented him out of sheer malevolence, he still opted to save Herb's life. Ranma has also made efforts to help out Kuno or Mousse, and refrained from seeking revenge against the Phoenix people after his conflict with Saffron. While his father frequently stole his food when he was small, and subjected him to the Cat-Fist technique, he usually just seems mildly irritated, but he has also been vengeful at times, repeatedly beating up Genma upon learning that he had become superior to his father in general hand-to-hand sparring. He has reacted in a similarly harsh manner whenever the Genma interfered with the reunion of Ranma and his mother. Another exception to this rule would be Happosai, whom Ranma has been stated to truly hate, and apparently considers a personal archenemy according to The art of Ranma ½''relationship chart. He never misses an opportunity to trick or torment the ancient pervert, and once explicitly attempted to kill the grandmaster by punting him and a 5m diameter Happo Fire Burst over a cliff, even before he almost turned Ranma powerless for life thanks to a weakness moxibustion point. Even Happosai, however, has been a recipient of Ranma's compassion. Most notably, Ranma permitted him to come back to stay at the Tendo Dojo after finding him marauding a tourist resort disguised as an octopus jar (for thievery and peeping in the manga, and to help a starving young girl in the anime), when he became very sad from loneliness. Ranma also helped to save the sprightly senior's life by eventually deciding to assist in creating a rejuvenation potion, and together with Akane freed him from a death curse cast by a matronly ghost. One of Ranma's worst habits is that when preoccupied with his own thoughts or training with his father, he is generally oblivious to his surroundings. The most notable consequence of this is his accidentally kicked Ryoga into the "Spring of the Drowned Pig" while pursuing his father at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, effectively ruining Ryoga's life even further than before. He's accidentally mowed down child Hinako when late for school, but Kuno's head is his most frequent "stepping stone," which appears to be intentional since the two despise each other. Another victim of his carelessness is the Frog Hermit, who was knocked into the "Spring of the Drowned Frog" when Ranma accidentally kicked out his bamboo pole from under him. Ranma has often professed his wish to become all male again. However this has not stopped him from using his girl identity to his advantage. He has often used his female form to conceal his true identity from others, most notably Ryoga and his mother, Nodoka. Other times he has used it to obtain favours from Kuno, or other situations when being female would benefit him. Sometimes, he's even taken pride in that his girl form is more attractive than Akane. In the anime, he enjoys ice cream Parfait, although he is always female when she eats them because he considers it somewhat embarrassing for men to consume. Ranma's speech is casual and unrefined, using a coarse form of Japanese (English in the case of the American-translated anime and manga). He rarely uses -san, -kun, -chan or any other traditional Japanese honorifics. He does use -sempai (elder student) for Kuno, but that is more for sarcasm. Others he uses honorifics for include his benefactor Soun(Ojisan or "Uncle"), his childhood friend Ukyo (Ucchan), the considerate Kasumi (usually -san), and even Ojiisan and Obaasan for Happosai and Cologne when he's not mad at them. And while Akane usually uses honorifics for other people, she rarely addresses him with one. This is amusing since it would denote that the two are particularly intimate with each other. Appearance After the death of Orochimaru Ranma took to wearing Anko’s tan overcoat, in remembrance of her. His curse form has also developed in to a tall (taller then his male form) breathtaking fair-skinned woman, with a dancers lithe body, and a set of large breasts. Abilities Taijutsu Trained from the time he could walk by his father in the ways of the Saotome style of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Ranma is a master of several styles of taijutsu, utilizing a blend of techniques from around the world. The other branch, the Tendo School, is practiced by Soun and Akane. Ranma is seen as the school's primary heir. A practitioner of the Anything Goes Martial Arts is expected to be prepared to do almost anything to triumph, regardless of the challenges, humiliations, or cheating involved. This versatile combat style can produce a warrior who is strong in virtually every aspect of battle, both mentally and physically, with limited weaknesses. In most fights, neither form has a discernable advantage, as they both perform equally well. Ranma is, however, stronger with a longer reach in his male form, and more agile and quick as a female. His training has made him a very balanced fighter, though he can still be surprised by opponents whom he has never fought before. His impressive physical abilities include incredible strength, and outstanding speed. He also has superhuman endurance, enabling him to continue fighting even after he has taken many powerful blows or fallen from a great height. His medical-nin training granted him Tsunade's trademark incredible raw strength allowing him to perform such feats as launching his targets several metres with a mere finger flick or create fissures with a single finger jab at the ground.[8] An opponent struck by his attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death, as Maito Guy learned when he developed kuno level feeling for ranma’s curse form. Ranma’s close-range combat skills have been considered unsurpassed, given his ability to contend with Ryoga, that thanks to his nature transformation techniques most people don’t even consider human anymore. Ranma is highly skilled in the art of evasion. In battle, he has shown great ingenuity, able to quickly pick up on his opponent's fighting style and battle pattern to better avoid damage and plan his attacks around that. His most prominent trait is his speed, he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire team in seconds.[119] he can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. He also has immense vitality and stamina, stemming from his incredible life force. Additionally, he has shown remarkable durability; able to regularly go one on one with ryoga. He is durable enough to withstand the full power of Ryu Kumon's large iron Buddha-statue splitting, "demon god assault bomb" vacuum blade-barrage, and immediately continue to fight afterwards,[8] (which, at the very least, would qualify him as bulletproof), managed to withstand exposure to Rouge's and Saffron's firestorms,[9][10] and has fallen hundreds of meters into solid stone with only minor bruisings.[11] Regarding his limits, when in a state of surprise, a single strike from Taro in his cursed form almost rendered female Ranma unconscious after crashing into a stone palisade.[12] Although later, during their aerial battle against Rouge, he was only momentarily stunned.[13] His naïveté or overconfidence have been taken advantage of by new foes. Unless he cannot possibly win without extensive cheating, whether through trickery, severe distraction or sucker-punch combinations, (like in battles against Happosai, Herb, Ryoga or Taro-monster) he tends to fight fairly while expecting them to follow the same conduct. Craftier opponents have sometimes used this assumption to their advantage against him. An example of this is when Cologne held back her true power, allowing Ranma to believe that he had the edge. With this she was able to trick him into a deal: If he lost, he would marry Shampoo immediately. Flushed with his success so far, he recklessly accepted. Afterwards, Cologne unleashed her true power, surprising and nearly defeating him. Taro has also managed to goad him into repeated sucker-punch attacks. It often seems like Ranma cannot, or will not, accept the possibility of defeat, regardless of how outmatched he is, although his confidence can be shaken enough to not be able to use the Moko Takabisha. He generally takes every opportunity to brag about his inflated sense of skill, arrogant in the face of hurt feelings or possible payback, a mistake he has sometimes made after temporarily tricking and trapping/sucker-attacking the overwhelmingly superior Happosai. As the story progresses, Ranma learns and uses numerous martial art styles, several of them ridiculous or virtually useless, such as Taijutsu Figure Skating, Taijutsu Tea Ceremony, Taijutsu Dining, and Taijutsu Cheerleading. Although he's never been seen to have use for them outside of the original environment, he commonly purports himself to be able to win any competition in which martial arts are involved, but frequently has to use unorthodox methods against superior foes. Regardless, his confidence and unwillingness to ever accept defeat has so far enabled him to in some manner, handle most challenges in his path. Perhaps Ranma greatest and most well known attribute is his ability to learn, create, reverse engineer, and combine techniques almost instantly even Kekkei Genkai which makes many wonder if he is related to the uchiha. In fact a lot of the techniques he created were a screw you to Tobi and Sasuke. Chakra Reserves and Control Ranma has shown to have great supplies of chakra. He can use this chakra to heal a large number of people without becoming fatigued. Even more impressive than his reserves is Ranma's control. Ranma excels in all forms of chakra manipulation; even able to maintain multiple techniques at once. His innate talent for it allows him to gather his chakra from any part of her body with such precision and perform any technique to their maximum potential without any wasted chakra or timing. It was this control that caused Tsunade to forgo her one student rule. Like Tsunade he is able to instinctively amplify his strength with chakracontrol to monstrous levels, allowing him to perform feats like causing gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground, and knock out Ryoga Hibiki. Unlike Tsunade his unique way of manipulating Chakra has made this strength an innate ability. Perhaps the greatest application of Ranma’s ability to manipulate Chakra is the evolution of the Hiryū Shōten Ha. The Hiryu Shoten Ha no longer involves the mixing of hot and cold chi, but instead focuses on the void, the space surrounding every person in a given area. Ranma’s abilities in Chakra control enables him to manipulate the "nothingness" around him or his given area to twist and distort it. Through this he strives for the unification of human and nature allowing him to sense changes in external chi before they occur. Ranma uses his near boundless inner force to exchange his will with the whole of nature by assimilating his ki with the natures. Thus, he rules over all natural phenomena and disaster. Using this method Ranma is able to use his inner ki to manipulate the surrounding ki energy. He has dubbed this the Spatial Void Fist. The technique works on the vacuum phenomenon. When two flat objects are placed upon one another and the air between them is removed they cannot be separated. The pressure of the surrounding atmosphere exerts force on the objects preventing their separation. By directly manipulating external chi Ranma creates two layers of energy between it and his own inner force. This creates a null space of energy between the two layers. This technique is extremely hard to control. The nature of the technique causes it to forcibly pull in more energy both from Ranma and the surrounding area to exert more force on the two layers. This is dangerous because it can easily lead to the Ranma's death both from energy loss and the backlash. When proper control is established if Ranma applies just a little power he can change the flow of the surrounding energy both offensively and defensively. So while the original Hiryū Shōten Ha still requires a contrast of ki its variations can be performed without any prep work. The '''Flying Dragon Descent Blast' (飛龍降臨弾, Hiryū Kōrin Dan[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) or more aptly just the Hiryu Dan can be performed by simply shooting a spiral blast of energy into the centre of opponents attack. While the '''Flying Dragon Ice Breakthrough (飛龍氷突破, Hiryū Hyō Toppa[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) can be done by simply hitting the attack with a twisting punch. Finally using the basic principles of Spatial Void Fist Ranma compresses the force of his ki like a hammer from the resulting force of repulsion Ranma creates a null space. This technique primarily works on ninjutsu if there is no ki to propagate the ninjutsu it can’t reach Ranma. Ranma has further refined this technique so that it can be performed using the surrounding ki itself. This creates a rift between the surrounding energy or even opponents battle aura releasing a powerful energy wave that obliterates all in its path. Neko-Ken The '''Nekoken (貓拳, Cat Fist[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']), also known as '''Cat-Fu, is a condition that Ranma Saotome is subject to when his fear of cats reaches an unbearable level, rather than an actual technique. The Nekoken is well-known for both its unspeakable ferocity and its potential for destruction. While its practitioners is a capable fighter in their own right, the Nekoken’s true power comes from its ability to draw intoits own emotions to achieve a state of mental savagery that allows practitioner to go beyond his normal physical bounds. The common misconception of the Nekoken is that this state is achieved through extreme fear. However, the truth could not be further from this train of thought. The true purpose behind the Neko-ken is that someone with enough focus and control will gain an immense amount of power and relative to a normal human they will seem to be invincible. Ranma discovered this after he witnessed Naruto’s jinchūriki transformation. Instead of one predominant emotion serving as the catalyst for this transformation, the pooling of a multitude of emotions brings about this state of change. Emotion have always been an essential part of combat. While some styles of fighting stress the putting aside of one’s emotions in order to obtain a more sterile, clear-minded form of combat, other’s look to them as the foundation on which the art is built. However, the Nekoken extends beyond even this: for this way of combat, emotion is not only the foundation, but the structure that shapes the style into an entity unlike any other method of combat. By focusing intense emotions into the core of one’s being, the trained mind is able to achieve this state, and expended themselves completely. All emotional energy is bled off and Ranma can feel his happiness and his depression, his anger, all on the tips of his fingers. If ki blasts are like walking, this feels like blowing up a mountain. Energy rushes around him, above him, and through him. What is left in its wake is a well of ki so deep Ranma feels like a child fallen down a pit and then filled with water and drowning. While in this state, the Ranma’s typical fighting demeanor is replaced by a posture of absolute animalistic ferocity. While in this state, he will unleash a monstrous amount of ki in his body which increases his power to an unbelievable height, vastly beyond those of his “base” form. In addition to gaining access to a multitude of techniques unique to this state of mind, such ki claws, being able to channel the energy of opponents attack to neutralize it, or shutting the body down to recover energy, his chakra Raitei’s powers are vastly beyond those of “base”reserve is greatly enhanced to enormous levels, and he is given an increase in strength, speed, and a healing rate that is able to regenerate wounds that are beyond normal repair. Not only does his power increase greatly, but his appearance does as well. When in the Nekoken Ranma's hair spikes up, features will harden, and his muscles all burst with ki. However Ranma is subsequently rendered unable to use any advanced techniques, and is prone to killing everyone in sight. Until the battle is over he can’t distinguish between friend or foe his cruel look like that of a man-eating tiger whose stomach can never be filled continuously tearing its prey apart. Staying in that transformed state uses a lot of ki all at once and yet extends Ranma’s "ki well" at the same time. The transformation is a result of his ki. And just like a muscle, ki can build on itself. Every time you flex it you work it out and strengthen it. Ranma's transformation is a very intense work out that creates a large void of space in his reserves to be filled with new ki. So while Ranma has an enormous amount of ki he is gradually losing more and more control over it and his emotions the longer he uses the Nekoken. Though he can be forced out of this state by a substantial amount of injuries Ranma has has trained extensively to control his emotions to prevent the use of this devastating state of mind inadvertently to the point that no one knew about it until the battle with Pain. Senken Ranma has used various jutsu’s to augment his father’s senken technique, for instance by drawing upon his air manipulation into order to create an immense suction force, Ranma can absorb attacks, techniques and such who make use of energy and contain them in a spherically-shaped vacuum pocket before then to release the total accumulated forces in a blast highly reminescent of a shockwave; whose range and power depend entirely on the power it has accumulated in the vacuum pocket. He has even created a senken of his own called Kazesenken. This allowed him to fake his death by hiding in Naruto. The Kazesenken was created by combining the properties of Sakon and Ukon’s kekkei genkai, the Kamui technique of Kakashi Hatake’s Mangekyō Sharingan, and Mousse’s Hidden Weaponry technique with that of the Umi and Yamasenken. Nature transformation Ranma is highly adapt at Wind Release nature manipulation as it complements his fighting style allowing him to manipulate wind to attack and defend as well as increase his speed by manipulating the wind currents, effectively allowing him to bypass wind pressure. This along with his speed has earned him the nickname, "Gale Emperor/Empress" (疾風の王). A mere walk from him can generate a vacuum so strong it could cut people like knives and render them unconscious or literally cut people into pieces. Given his need to train both Hinata, Hanabi, and Hitomi Hyuga Ranma’s elemental training was rather unorthodox consisting of strapping wax wings on his back and jumping off a cliff. Ranma has created a number ninjutsu styles and techniques such as infinity atmosphere, The Scaring Wind, Dragon King of the Divine Wing, and wind bullets. His ability to manipulate the wind also makes him virtually immune to it cause wind based ninjutsu to just glide around him. If Ranma is harmed to the degree that he cannot move his limbs trough normal means he can use his manipulation of air to telepathically move his body with the aid of subtle but potent wind currents; this skill is perfected to the degree that he can move as effectively as he always does under its effects. Infinity Atmosphere When Ranma reached the rank of special jounin he was granted access to the Konoha technique library. Through countless study he was able to develop this technique. Infinity Atmosphere takes a lot of focus and concentration; you must focus your ki on the task at hand. Do not try to force it you must let your ki flow from you moving the air requires a very delicate touch. You cannot push it as if you were a bulldozer. Bear in mind that the air is a diffuse form of matter. There is no fixed boundary where it ends. The flow of air must thus be continuous. When you push a body of air, you must take into consideration that the neighboring bodies will also be pulled along it doesn't react to brute force. One must be gentle with it. Coax it and it will do your bidding. Eventually you will be able to control the sky the sky is the air density and water concentration thus anything above the earth belongs to its domain. Air diffuses easily even if only minor differences in air pressure appear the density of the air still changes the air moves to fill that gap in pressure that is the wind. in short wind is the result of changing density which in turn causes a relative shifting of velocity in the atmosphere the moving wall of air creates which in turn is followed by a change in humidity many thing precede the wind sound appears first, the inner ear may detect the pressure change however perhaps the winds interaction with light is most interesting. Light refracts when traveling through mediums with different densities thus wind may even scatter and bend the path of light. the density of wind is much higher than stagnant air theoretically it is even possible to aerodynamically ride that pressure gradient like a plane and obtain lift with the addition of the upward force of the lift the distance of any jump naturally increases. Wind is the concentration of air utilizing the wind to attain flight through the air that is infinity atmosphere and mastery of it relies on the wind. In order to master infinity atmosphere you should be able to think up strategies utilize geographical advantages and have the brains to do your best and to put in effort to win nothing more there are eight different paths to mastery of infinity atmosphere mastery of each path is called the regalia and their masters are called kings. Kyofuban Kyōfūban (強風盤, Gale Release) is an advanced nature kekkei genkai created by Ranma that allows him to at to 'tame' the wind, bring it into line and subject that force to his whim by literally becoming one with it. Kyofuban uses the basic concept of fulcrum-based transference to bolster ones physical capabilities well beyond what that individual would be capable of without it. A collection of techniques, that harnesses the energies of motion; allowing the practitioner to manipulate and redirect these energies to execute supernatural bodily movements. First and foremost the techniques are engineered to familiarize the practitioner with the flow of energy through his body, both the physical and spiriutal forces. As spiritual beings, the ability to manipulate these physical forces acting on their bodies allows them harmonize their movements with the natural flow around them, granting them increased physical strength, speed, and durability. Further training leads to the development of supernal powers that allow one to redirect, or guide these energies through and around them in unique and mystical ways. When first developed it was easily noticed when Ranma's movements became much more planned and coordinated in their execution, with clear linkage between his strikes and individual movements - no matter how subtle the motion may seem. Every subtle movement builds rotational force for Ranma to utilize, greatly increasing his destructive potential. Kyofuban enables Ranma to manipulate his aura through his movements the inertia build up that his movements cause enables him to control and manipulate currents of air by shaping his ki to be as sharp and as thin as possible, very much like the blades of a pair of scissors. It combines brute force and precision to deal cutting and slashing damage, making it suited for short-to-mid-range combat. It also allows for wind-based counterattacks that knock opponent’s off-balance, mimicking the sudden directional shifts of air currents. Attacks vary from simple gusts of wind to miniature tornadoes and cyclones. As the trainee grows in experience and power so to does their aura. The aura can be compared to a typhoon. The purpose of technique is to gain control over your own body completely. Ranma trained in the precision of his moves so that he could lower the amount of movement he needed to do to manipulate air currents. Until eventually with even only a slight motion or a step he can create such sharp gusts of wind that is able to dent solid steel swords and cut up people. Air movements can also be used as a levitation aid. Ranma jumps high and far by riding on strong gusts of wind and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. The constant movement training required by this art augments Ranma’s natural flexiblity and agility. He can easily maneuver around an opponent by ducking, jumping, and side stepping, appearing to flow around his opponents without expending any energy at all, letting the opponent tire themselves out and create exploitable openings. This conservation of energy combined with high stamina gives Ranma an advantage in prolonged combat. Kyofuban also augments Ranma’s natural speed and while using it he simply seems to fade away and reappear – he doesn't blurr, but simply evaporates into the air, and it doesn't make much sound either, except for a soft "woosh" – the speed is so great that it might appear almost like a form of teleportation rather than high-speed movement and due to it being natural he's capable of using it without tiring. His natural speed is noted as being just as fast as Shisui Uchiha and by utilizing the Body Flicker technique out right surpasses it. Medical ninjutsu Ranma began training in Medical Ninjutsu in order to better combat Kabuto. For this Ranma sought out Tsunade head of the medical corps. Ranma is able to perform any procedure flawlessly to cure and heal injuries that others would consider impossible or a lost cause. Ranma is able to use medical ninjutsu adversely and use it to harm, even kill, instead of heal.[14] He can use a single chakra-infused strike to effortlessly cause internal damage or incapacitate a target. He is also able to create a Chakra Scalpel both for surgery and to inflict internal lacerations and even attack the internal organs. Ranma has even perfected quite a few of Tsunade’s technique such as Creation Rebirth, by combining it with the Transformation Technique Ranma can alter the formation of his biological cells at will. Ranma’s version actually allows him to both hasten cell division as well as regenerate old cells, significantly increasing his healing abilities without shortening his life. In fact it actually retards the degenerative effects of his aging process. Ranma doesn’t use the Yin Seal: Releaseinstead opting to reverse engineer naruto’s senjutsu technique by combining various chakra absorption jutsu’s. Transference Transference (移動, "Idō"), known also as Fulcrum-based Transference (支点ベース移動, "Shiten bēsu Idō") and Urāte (裏当て, "Reverse Striking"), is a Jutsu ranma initially created to pass onto Hitomi, Hinata and Hanabi by applying the principles of the Gentle Fist and Hyuga arts in order for them to augment their technique. The art of Transference’s creation and mastery came through practice and experience, with Hyuga art and even then the method in which it can be used in battle or in everyday situations varies between individuals. While some may see it as "superhuman strength", this technique is actually an application of medical ninjutsu, that demands the ability to concentrate and minute chakra control. Taijutsu are close-range combat techniques where one uses their body solely to inflict damage. However, instead of utilizing simple and more traditional forms of physical enhancement to improve ones combat effectiveness in regards to taijutsu usage, Transference allows them to shift the point and force of impact by striking the exact center of an object. This allows them to capture, store and redirect the rotational forces involved in the motion of an attack. This allows one in essence to project the force of impact where ever they choose as long as it travels through a solid medium. Offensively, this technique offers great versatility, as it allows the practitioner to project the force of a single attack, across an entire medium, causing massive damage as rapid vibrations carry the force. Ranma is able to annihilate opponents with a single strike. Alternatively, it can be used for pin-point precision strikes, turning even glancing blows into incredibly deadly and lethal injuries, as the force is transferred to internal organs. It is an incredibly deadly technique that bypasses the fundamental weaknesses of Taijutsu; namely the obstacle of overcoming physical and spiritual barriers. Against one who has mastered this art, these Ido strikes simply ignore such protection. The first technique Ranma created with this skill transmits his physical and spiritual power through the air. This quickly became the Hyuga’s first long range technique. This is achieved by collecting the rotational force of one's motion until it forms into a needle. At that point, the collected atmospheric force would then be directed from the circular motion into a straight line - usually via a punch or thrust kick, where it is then sent barreling into the target with an extremely high degree of sheer destructive force which can easily shatter bones when used correctly. His mastery has grown to allow him to fire off this energy without the aid of a medium. This makes it so he can deliver solid blows of sheer force even at range by merely punching or kicking the air and directing the energy through the air towards his foe. He has also been shown destroying whole structures reinforced with Chakra. Ranma is also able to transfer the power and damage of an incoming attack and disperse it elsewhere leaving him relatively unharmed. Following a similar principle as fulcrum-based transference, he captures, and stores the collected energies of an opposing attack, and using his own body as a medium is able to transfer the force of impact, but it must travel through another solid medium, in most cases, the ground or the earth beneath him. This is due in part to the speed necessary to achieve such a feat, and the inherent danger in releasing it from the body, which could erode or destroy it. Transference also plays a pivotal role in Ranma’s Infinity Atmosphere style. Shape Transformation The increased control Ranma gained from his medical ninjutsu training has greatly augmented his Shape Transformation putting him at a level above that of even the musk prince. Note Due to his curse and the fact that Ryoga and Mousse manipulated him into taking the chunin exam in his girl form many people outside of Konohagakure think ranma is a woman. While I added techniques davros created on Ranma’s jutsu list anyone actually added to this wiki are ones created by me or others. Category:Continuum-87958714